V:The Series:Episode 20  The Trial of Diana
by DeliaTYork
Summary: This is my version of the Unfilmed Episode 20
1. Chapter 1

**V**

**THE SERIES**

**The Trial of Diana**

**by**

**Joseph Ares-Berziga**

**Episode 20 **

**Scenes from previous season one finale entitled V:The Series - The Return of The Leader recap montage**

**Fade to Black**

**We start with a new opening montage for season two**

**The Cast of episode 19 cast credits **

**Introducing as The Leader**

**Cameos by Richard Herd stock footage Sarah Douglas stock footage**

**Act One**

**INT - Mothership - Night**

**Philip: Here is your son Sean Donovan now deconverted and he loves baseball again**

**Mike Donovan: Thank you Philip for bringing my son back.**

**Philip: He was under Diana's Mind Control Drug Procorb as well but no apparent side effects from the drug's withdrawal. He should be under observation maybe Julie might take care of him. **

**Juliet Parrish: Philip I will take care of him now that he is no longer under Diana's Control also...**

**PA Announcement: We have reports from The Leader's Shuttle that an explosive is found onboard The Leader's Shuttle and Kyle and Elizabeth are there too.**

**Lydia: I hope Diana you did not plant a bomb on The Leader's Shuttle if you did you will stand for Trial.**

**Diana: Yes I did I set the bomb you and The Leader want Peace Pretanama I dont I and Lt James will rule our people. **

**Philip: Diana thats an act of mutiny you are now charged by assasinating our Leader for that Trial shall be held on our planet a special shuttle is ordered for you to stand trial and found guilty of your past crimes.**

**Lydia: Try to manipulate the outcome and I shall personally see that you are destroyed**

**INT - Leader's Shuttle - Somewhere in Deep Space**

**The Leader: Elizabeth Diana set the bomb see if you can diffuse it.**

**Elizabeth: Will do Leader **

**Sound FX and Unearthly Choir**

**Bomb is counting down to zero in Visitorese**

**Just 5 seconds and Elizabeth Diffused it**

**Kyle: Good Job Elizabeth looks like one of Diana's Dirty Tricks has failed.**

**The Leader: Do you wish to become a full citizen of our planet.**

**Kyle: Sure nothing back on Earth for me now would love to live on your world see the culture etc.**

**The Leader: When We Reach our world since my shuttle is a more advanced shuttle capable of getting to our planet very fast. I will make arrangements on making you an official citizen of our planet.**

**Kyle: Thank you and Thank You Elizabeth**

**Elizabeth & The Leader: You're Welcome Kyle**

**Shuttle Pilot: We have a communication from Los Angeles Mothership**

**The Leader: Put it on Speaker**

**Philip: We have found out who put the bomb on your shuttle Leader it was the work of Diana and Lt James. I have charged them with assasination.**

**The Leader: Order a Prison Shuttle and take them to the Home Planet for Trial.**

**Lydia: Yes my Leader will order a Prison Shuttle**

**INT - Mothership - Night**

**Mothership PA: Diana and Lt. James have escaped and are loose aboard ship Shocktroopers, Donovan, Julie, incl Willie find Lt. James and Diana orders are capture and stun.**

**Warden Officer: Diana used one of her mind tricks on me I tried to fight it.**

**Philip: You did you best now after Diana**

**Diana: Damn Her, The StarChild now lets get lost in the miles of corridors on the mothership they wont find us.**

**Weapons Room**

**Weapons Master: Shocktroopers, Donovan, Julie, Willie, Lydia, and Philip here are your weapons set for stun and some communications equipment plus a locator Mothership is a very big place to hide and get lost in.**

**End of Act One**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**V**

**THE SERIES**

**The Trial of Diana**

**by**

**Joseph Ares-Berziga**

**Episode 20 **

**Scenes from previous season one finale entitled V:The Series - The Return of The Leader recap montage**

**Fade to Black**

**We start with a new opening montage for season two**

**The Cast of episode 19 cast credits **

**Introducing as The Leader**

**Cameos by Richard Herd stock footage Sarah Douglas stock footage**

**Act One**

**INT - Mothership - Night**

**Philip: Here is your son Sean Donovan now deconverted and he loves baseball again**

**Mike Donovan: Thank you Philip for bringing my son back.**

**Philip: He was under Diana's Mind Control Drug Procorb as well but no apparent side effects from the drug's withdrawal. He should be under observation maybe Julie might take care of him. **

**Juliet Parrish: Philip I will take care of him now that he is no longer under Diana's Control also...**

**PA Announcement: We have reports from The Leader's Shuttle that an explosive is found onboard The Leader's Shuttle and Kyle and Elizabeth are there too.**

**Lydia: I hope Diana you did not plant a bomb on The Leader's Shuttle if you did you will stand for Trial.**

**Diana: Yes I did I set the bomb you and The Leader want Peace Pretanama I dont I and Lt James will rule our people. **

**Philip: Diana thats an act of mutiny you are now charged by assasinating our Leader for that Trial shall be held on our planet a special shuttle is ordered for you to stand trial and found guilty of your past crimes.**

**Lydia: Try to manipulate the outcome and I shall personally see that you are destroyed**

**INT - Leader's Shuttle - Somewhere in Deep Space**

**The Leader: Elizabeth Diana set the bomb see if you can diffuse it.**

**Elizabeth: Will do Leader **

**Sound FX and Unearthly Choir**

**Bomb is counting down to zero in Visitorese**

**Just 5 seconds and Elizabeth Diffused it**

**Kyle: Good Job Elizabeth looks like one of Diana's Dirty Tricks has failed.**

**The Leader: Do you wish to become a full citizen of our planet.**

**Kyle: Sure nothing back on Earth for me now would love to live on your world see the culture etc.**

**The Leader: When We Reach our world since my shuttle is a more advanced shuttle capable of getting to our planet very fast. I will make arrangements on making you an official citizen of our planet.**

**Kyle: Thank you and Thank You Elizabeth**

**Elizabeth & The Leader: You're Welcome Kyle**

**Shuttle Pilot: We have a communication from Los Angeles Mothership**

**The Leader: Put it on Speaker**

**Philip: We have found out who put the bomb on your shuttle Leader it was the work of Diana and Lt James. I have charged them with assasination.**

**The Leader: Order a Prison Shuttle and take them to the Home Planet for Trial.**

**Lydia: Yes my Leader will order a Prison Shuttle**

**INT - Mothership - Night**

**Mothership PA: Diana and Lt. James have escaped and are loose aboard ship Shocktroopers, Donovan, Julie, incl Willie find Lt. James and Diana orders are capture and stun.**

**Warden Officer: Diana used one of her mind tricks on me I tried to fight it.**

**Philip: You did you best now after Diana**

**Diana: Damn Her, The StarChild now lets get lost in the miles of corridors on the mothership they wont find us.**

**Weapons Room**

**Weapons Master: Shocktroopers, Donovan, Julie, Willie, Lydia, and Philip here are your weapons set for stun and some communications equipment plus a locator Mothership is a very big place to hide and get lost in.**

**End of Act One**

**...**


End file.
